Arrival: A New Generation
by ADQuickfeat
Summary: After the end of the war there is a time of peace, but that is short lived. A new enemy rises, one possibly stronger than Guude. He raises an army and plans to control the planet, but first it must burn. Can the new Ops stop him? Will they be able to save themselves in time? Or will they fail and leave Tibant in charge of a burning world?


**Arrival- The World We Once Knew**

Many years after the great age of the MindCrackers and the war that followed.

There have been three great conflicts, this one the most dawning. The second MindCrack world war. I just want to list the names of those characters you'll see in this trilogy.

**AD_Quickfeat-** PvPer (Axes/Swords/Sticks or Poles), Builder, Leader, Genius and business person.

**Beechy12**- Overall Leader, quick thinker, business manager and PvPers (Axes)

**Leah_G**- PvPer (Knives/Swords), stylist and planner

**Steeephy**- PvPer (Samaria and Blades), Apprentice Builder and people's person

**Nicenoah2**- PvPer (Bow/Gun), Redstoner, Builder and Genius

**Waterpikehex**- PvPer (Swords), Youtuber, Manger and Tracking expert

**Ala268**- Tactician, tracker, expedition leader and the bearer

**SindeGam**- Builder and Genius

**Traxell**- PvPer (Code and Hand-to-hand), Manager and Genius

**Jam40e**- Builder, PvPer (Poles/ Sticks) and tactician

**Mario_Manstar**- Genius, Tactician, Generator and Idealist

**Slice2002**- PvPer (Swords/Bow), Peoples person, Manager and Arms dealer

**NarnianEwan- **PvPer (Hand-to-Hand), business owner, forger and clan owner

**Anton- **Speed demon (Can move really quickly), master thinker, Genius and tactician

There is roughly all the important people and their fact-files. Everyone else important you'll learn about or find out about. So let's get into it!

**Etho**

It was a typical Sunday, the sun was out close to setting, the birds, or what hadn't migrated as the weather got colder, were tweeting and the sky gave out a blue glow that said today was a good day, it lied. Around this time Etho, resident of the city Opani, the city of the south, was getting ready to go round to Docs for his retirement party, he was going to retire in a week and wanted Etho there as the only surviving members of the Redstone Ruling Council, now first Generation, it was their lives to waste. But not all was as it seemed, in the middle of a crowded street, a shaking began and it didn't let up until nearly everyone was hiding from falling debris. Etho looked out of his window to see this happening. It was fine, just another earth tremor. He left his place and got a horse and carriage down to the military base where he was to get on a military plane and fly to the west to meet up with Doc.

The driver was one his friends, as was the army officer in charge of the military around here, officially. According to the law, the MindCrackers were given no authority and had no jobs apart from the ones they make for themselves, like Doc, but around here everyone who knew Etho; knew it was Etho unofficially in charge. He got on the plane and made his way to the back. It was a fresh army model designed by Traxell and Sinde, the two were inseparable. He looked at the people out in the street, they had no idea Etho, the redstone and PvP master was in their presence. He had never told many people enjoying being incognito, letting his rep build up. The plane took off around the same time a strange figure climbed out of the ground from a hole he made and began destroying everything. A call went out to an op immediately but never got through. Etho picked up his phone and dialled.

**Beechy**

He had been training all morning for this, a one on one fight with Noah who, coincidently, was his rival in the UHC Tournament coming up. People had bets from all over the world. Noah stood ready with his Bow and sucker punching arrows while beechy stood with a wooden axe in each hand. Beechy moved first taking a step towards Noah but Noah made an identical one back keeping his distance. Beechy charged quickly Noah keeping pace moving backwards but beechy ran around Noah while he shot knocking arrows out of the air and jumping off walls. He landed opposite to where he had been, only a step closer to Noah. Noah reloaded and fitted two arrows in. Beechy ran towards him and Noah shot both off. They came at him like bullets ripping through the air like if it was a void. Beechy threw himself sideways and spun through the gap in between the arrows only a few pixels wide. He carried on spinning on one foot as he levelled off and stuck at Noah, who rolled under the swing and shot again at beechy who once again knocked the arrows out the air.

Noah pulled out a knife made of rubber and held it in his hand where he could draw from. Beechy attacked first again coming in close and fast. Noah shot again throwing beechy off for a second by aiming for his head, beechy had to duck and roll to keep momentum. He got up close and Noah shot once more, but beechy just jumped onto the arrow and used it to gain some height. He spun slightly in the air, bring both his axes down onto Noah who blocked using a knife and crossing his arms. They stood looking at each other panting. A bead of sweat dripped down from beechy's ear and Noah attacked. He got in close and then beechy swung low, Noah jumped it but before he made contact beechy swung high. Noah rolled under and came up with a wooden knife to beechy's throat. Beechy dropped his axes and tapped twice.

"So we'll call this one a draw, yes?" Laughed Noah, he hadn't been touched.

"Oh come on, you gotta let me win some of them." Beechy complained, but he complained with a smile the way friends do. Suddenly his phone went off. Beechy re fitted his martial arts belt and picked it up. "Yello?" He listened for a few minutes then his face went white. Noah looked at the contact, Etho. Noah's mentor. He quickly slipped out and nearly ran into steeephy. "Oh" They both said scarring each other equally. "Hey, Beechy's on a call in there, I just whopped his butt when Etho calls. I think it's bad news" Steeephy laughed "What? Beechy's investments aren't sharing out?" Beechy popped around the corner, "That'd be dreadful but worse we got a rival situation, send two and get me AD"

**Etho**

Etho watched as the water fell from the fountain so peacefully, as if unaware of the war breaking out around it. He'd called an Op ten minutes ago, a level 7 emergency with the power house who had arrived in the centre of town and was tearing up the high street. Tanks and helis were being used but the force couldn't bring down this one three block tall man. He stood there with a parody of Ethos original skin. He was glad of Optifine, he'd never used it before but now was a time when it came in handy. A siren sounded and he jumped from the plane, into the air where the coldness bit his cheeks. His armour formed around him, he'd recently upgraded a flying ability and capacity to use weapons attached or inserted into his body.

He dropped like a stone onto the figure bringing him down through the bridge he was trying to cross. The gunfire stopped and the fight started. Etho punched twice and hit the man's head through the floor into the sewer. He materialised a hammer and landed with it in his hands, the guy stood up unaffected by the hits. Etho swung the hammer round and the man in blue caught it. No one could move fast enough to catch his weapons, except Ops. Was this a rouge Op? No he would have been de-opped but his strength made Etho challenge his thoughts.

He was thrown out into the street bounced off a bridge support and collapsed at the bottom. The figure jumped out and pulled out an axe the closely resembled AD's. He wasted no time getting close, he slammed Ethos protected head though the wall then threw the rest of his body through the gaping hole. He spun through the box wide hole and landed next to Etho who he kicked into the same support he had just forced him through. Etho did the signal to clear the area then ducked under the axe then forced the man's head into the concrete build. He pushed a block through but was otherwise unaffected. Etho threw a punch onto the man's lower jaw which had no effect, the man caught Ethos hand and Etho could hardly eject out of the armour before his hand was mangled now he only had the three inner-exoskeleton. Etho saw the chief, one of his closest friends, and gave the signal. It was clear. The man threw multiple min axes which Etho dodged by flipping back onto his hands. The invader got closer, they were now in Canada Park where a golden statue of the deceased Pause and Beef stood: tall and proud. Etho received a cut from a boomerang he hadn't seen but the stranger had time to throw. Etho put all his force into kicking the stranger back to the bridge. It worked mostly he landed twenty blocks away from where he'd guessed he would so Etho ran up and kicked the extra twenty before the figure could regain his composure. He threw his most lethal weapon at him and ran.

A knife jammed into the stranger's wrist and exploded in a concentration of 20 supernovas. The bridge collapsed and so did the ground, it wasn't a big explosion but the power was ridiculous. Etho ran back and began to check the rubble, just in case. He saw a rag of blue and looked closer. A fist shot out and punched him then grabbed him. The punch would have sent him flying but his grip was like steel and didn't break. He punched Etho many times faster than Etho could have imagined and when he stopped Etho looked like a bag of blood that had been in a darts contest, playing the board. "Who are you?" He said in a weak voice.

"I am Tibant, rightful winner of the Sky Wars and destroyer of the planet Uber. I am pain and misery to those who stand in my way, Etho"

Etho wasn't shocked everyone knew his name but before he could respond laser shot out of Tibants eyes into the exoskeleton.

**Slice**

He had flown with his brother Mario many times but never so quickly, Mario hadn't said and Slice doubted he knew what they were up against but sources said he was powerful and not to be attacked or engaged unless opped, in creative or with AD. Luckily two of the three applied and hopefully soon three of the three would be true. They saw the devastation before the target, a bridge collapsed and the centre of town destroyed not to mention a park some roads and what Slice presumed was a massive sewer.

Their target was in blue and trying without much success to burn his way through Ethos skull. Etho wasn't fighting much trying to break his arm apparently _hadn't_ worked the last sixty times so he'd stopped trying and let himself ware out. Except for the fact that Tibant never wore out his plan was fine. His exo could keep up with the rate of fire (or should I say laser). Slice flew in at great speeds before Mario had analysed the situation, hitting him with an upper cut to the jaw with a knockback 10 and smite 20 reinforced gold hammer. Tibant realised Etho and went back quite a few blocks, the first thing he noticed when he touched the ground is that Tibant was taller than everyone, 3 blocks, and that he knew how to take and apparently how to give a hit. Slice was about to attack again when out of nowhere Tibant hit him with his fist and forced him through multiple supports. He got up and looked around but the dust hadn't settled so he only saw Tibant when he was charging at him. He had his hand in a fist and feet off the ground, flying towards him. He grabbed him by his extended arm and spun rapidly realising him when he thought he had reached maximum speed. Tibant shot off the world, gone.

Slice got up and out of the hole he'd dug, he was tired and weary. He picked up his hammer and put it away then got Etho up onto the bridge where the army medics tried to be useful but his healing powers made them anything but. Slice was about to leave when Mario noticed something in the sky, a falling star. The mass was coming straight for the area. Mario shot at it but it didn't do anything, Slice tried throwing rocks and even when it was close enough did he try using his hammer, which broke instantly, and had no effect but while he was close he saw what the meteor was. It was Tibant. He drove his body into Slice and into the ground. Through the bridge, the road and even the sewer. The blast and impact destroyed the whole bridge practically crippling the entire military who were on the bridge and the road below.

Mario dived in and hit Tibant with an iron axe but Tibant caught it and bent the metal on his third hit. Mario was taken back but before he could move Tibant threw him through some supports in the bridge and left him to destroy what was left of the bridge. Mario eventually hit the wall known as 'The Barrier', the place where no one was safe. Tibant walked towards it, not showing any emotion. Mario picked up pieces of the bridge and hurled them at him, some as big as cars but all moving faster than they could render in on most Pcs.

Tibant leapt onto one and used it to hurl into two more, then he went onto his stomach and avoided another one and grabbed the last one and used its force to knock Mario back. Mario was once again hit against the wall. He grabbed his device and made the call. Tibant approached the wall and hit Mario with the back of his hand, but Mario kept smiling. He was looking over Tibants shoulder and that was also where Tibants focus was drawn to only a second later.

**AD**

AD was there floating just ten blocks up. "Tibant. Let him go. It's me you want." Tibant didn't turn his head fully, he lightly grabbed the rock Mario was on and suddenly spun around, throwing the rock straight for AD who dodged immediately. He didn't let up, he parkoured onto what was left of the bridges supports and came level with AD for a second. AD then pulled out a chain gun from nowhere and began firing. He wasn't aiming for Tibant but for the supports. Tibant flipped up through them before AD could get too many shots off. Tibant hid behind a piece of rubble and then threw something at AD. AD caught it and was about to throw it back when it exploded.

Lapis chain. It brought AD to the ground, still stuck in the chain ensiled with Lapis. Tibant took his chance, while AD attempted to break out of the chain using the tools in his coat Tibant came down with a hammer. AD only just saw it in time and rolled backwards landing like he was going to run straight at Tibant, so he did. He tackled him to the ground and pushed him down into a sewer pipe before breaking the chains with his hands and rushing over to check on Mario who was also being checked over by Slice, both were in survival.

Tibant rose up out of the pipe and saw the scene. He created a ball of purple energy in his hands and aimed at the group, this shot would be an end game. The light caught AD's eye just as it was fired, he moved faster than he physically knew he could, putting up a barrier to stop the assault but Tibant just divided the beams, increasing them with strength every second. AD made two barriers either side of him to defend the group, who had now realised they were being attacked. Slice put a field round them and Mario helped support it. AD now dropped his fields, but kept his hands ready, and stepped forward. Tibant smiled lightly, he drew a diamond blade and ran towards him. AD had forgotten his axe back at the base and charged into battle with an iron axe instead of his sharpness 1 stone.

Tibant rolled past AD and turned sharply and tried to strike only to find AD's axe in the way. He pushed both their weapons to the ground and leapt over AD's. Now they were too close to use their current weapons. AD tried to draw a dagger but Tibant just punched him back quite a bit so when he did get the dagger it wasn't as effective. Tibant picked up his diamond sword and ADs axe. AD saw him and pulled out two daggers, chucking them both in unison at Tibant. The first knife to reach Tibant, he knocked out of the air towards the bridge. AD flew up and blocked the explosion with his body but the second bounced back towards the group who were behind their barrier. No barrier could stop the second knife. AD flew back and picked the dagger out of mid-air, he threw it back but exploded when it left his fingertips, throwing AD through 'The Barrier'.

AD was dangling from the gap trying to pull himself up in the un-opped, unpowered void. Tibant came up to him and stood on his fingers. They were lightly burnt and his clothes charred but otherwise he looked the same, except for the figure standing on his hands and yelling at him over a void of infinite mobs. Tibant pulled AD up by his neck and held him out over the void. He smashed his face into his knee and threw him to the ground then brought the ball of his foot down onto AD's head, breaking to stone bricks and obsidian. Tibant kicked AD's head but not before AD could grab his leg and pull him towards the edge. Tibant kicked at AD's head knocking off the edge where he landed on a tall hill on his feet before collapsing.

**Etho**

He woke up suddenly. The figure laughing as he exited the large hole he'd made in the wall. Tibant. That was his name, Etho suddenly had power over his body and though unaware of it, he began to move towards Tibant.

Tibant heard something, falling stones so he quickly checked the hole, nothing visible at first. He looked a little deeper checking the holes and cracks until he came to the edge where he looked over. AD was up but not climbing, at least not on this level where Tibant was. He turned to leave but a figure was in the door.

"This. Is. MindCrack." Yelled the Canadian and shot off towards Tibant flying across the 10 blocks between them in the air. Tibant got ready to strike but as he did, the wall began to give. He ran up to one wall and took a block and the whole thing collapsed on the Canadian, giving him the perfect and easiest get away ever.

Etho launched an attack but the wall came down but that didn't make him stop, the impact of hitting the wall did that. He kicked out a few bricks which fell back and a domino effect making the bricks fall out the back took effect. He fell back but landed on his feet just a few blocks from where he had been. Mario ran up closely followed by Slice who had his hands glowing, ready for anything. Etho sheathed his weapons and turned around. "So which way to spawn?"

**Leah**

She'd just finished a piece of artwork on the roof of the central cathedral in spawn vile, when news of the attack reached her. She was at the door leaving the other artists and designers to build up some construction materials to gain easy access to the roof. She was at the door when Noah burst in, he was the son of Anderz and heir to Sweden. She rushed past him but he gave the chase trying to slow her down.

They reached a corner and Leah turned it and went into the nearest meeting room where a cabinet of Admins, Ops and ''Power Players'' were. She picked up a knife and threw it into the map in the centre of the room, it landed squarely where the fight had happened, and it also drew the attention of the others in the room to start the meeting. Beechy sat in a low chair looking over the map as if some kind of general over a battlefield. "We all know what's happened and we all want to hear back from AD but at the moment sources are coming in that AD's in the void and Tibant escaped. A rebel force is assembling on the hill and we have three ops inside on a recon job, hopefully they'll be able to do their bit."

"But" Said the man with a masked face "What if your Ops are killed. We all know Tibant, his power, his greed, his unseen limits. What if he can beat your ops?"

"Yeah" Said Jayme "What if gets past them, then he'd mass numbers and gain power. I say we nuke the place"

"That'd only give him weapons" Said Noah trying to keep a sensible clear mind.

"Or it'd flatten him"

"He'd take the weapon out of the sky and spread an EMP across the world"

"You just don't want to destroy the village or use your stupid nukes."

At this point WaterPike put a spear he'd been training with through a hole in the floor making the impression that he'd stabbed a hole in the floor, "This is getting us nowhere, we need to formulate a plan. Something strong but not something, that if used wrong, that could harm anyone else."

Beechy took an interest "What do you suggest?" He took a sip from his drink and pulled out a small blade. "What should we do Pike?"

Pike acted like he hadn't seen the blade, beechy was obviously quite worried about AD, their primary defence, going into the void. "I suggest that we send a war party, the prison Carigate is close to their and we can't de-op those prisoners, they're too dangerous. We need to keep Tibant away from the prison"

Cjninja, a wealthy stock broker, stood up and paced the room. "I know none of you like me so you'll forgive me for not going but just so we know what's at stake, not just the ops and admins, what do you hide away in your little prisoner Carigate, Beechy?"

Steeephy cut in, she had some personal grudge against Cj and enjoyed pressing his buttons. "Those who would be a threat to the new society. We couldn't de-op Guude or use another of his devices, not that that would necessarily work anyway. We need to protect it as if they ever got out they'd be a threat to everyone on this server." No one knew where Cj's wealth just that no one liked him, he ran the only company other than Docs that did personal redstone installs but for twice the price and broke every update. He made his leave quickly in a flustered manor.

"And now that he's gone we can discuss defence, how would we get such people from the prison and who would volunteer to do such a deadly foe?" Beechy asked

"AD would but since he's not here, I'll go with anyone else who wants in" Ewan spoke up.

"What the heck" Said Noah

"Count me in to" Steeephy said.

"Ok. Mario and Slice will meet you there at the prison, good luck" Said beechy and with that the Ops disappeared and the rest left the room appearing in the centre of a shop minutes later.

**Ala268**

"Ships loaded, staff are ready anything we missed?"

"Yes Ala" Beechy replied "This 'friend' of AD's wants in he claims to have experience with fighting and building and some navigating."

"We'll find some use for him somewhere I bet." Ala said and welcomed the hooded stranger, who had been in the underground meeting, aboard. Ala gave him the grand tour of his flag ship with weapons and all. They ended up down on the lower floors.

"We leave in under ten minutes, sure you don't want to call this off."

"I have a favour to repay. Both my friends have and are so I feel like I should to."

"Can I ask where you know AD from? Or is that too personal or something?"

"No it's fine. I was with him in the SkyWars, one of the last to see Tibant to."

"Really I have heard of it but never thought it was real, AD never talks about it."

"He lost good friends, NaCe301 and RCSword in that war plus many other friends like BlahBlahBlobby, EmeraldGaL and Zora2. His PvP master as well. Frankyp, he was the best PvPer I have ever seen besides AD."

"Wow, I never knew. Wouldn't of pushed so hard if I did, anyway the boats leaving port now. Oh and this here" He opened a door "Is your _Cell_ for the trip."

The stranger entered "Nice cell" but Ala was already gone.

**Anton**

He and Leah were walking west to see some of the work being done on the newly renovated chapels from early times. They were flying but at quite a slow speed, last time they'd been seen flying rumours of hackers had spread across the server and a member of the Ops group was thrown out willingly.

They made it to the western town where industry was booming, currently Etho's old base severed as a perfect mine and was giving Etho and Doc a lot of money. As far as the public knew they were the only ones to survive but there was another but only AD and beechy knew where they were, shame how they didn't seem to trust the others. He was about to make a point about it when a scream came from below, at first Leah flew up but then saw the smoke, she shot down like a bullet with Anton not far behind. Half the village, the less industrial more village looking area, was alive with fire. Anton immediately threw down his wooden axe and covered the sky with heavy water making it fall quickly to douse the fire. Leah looked around, Doc's main home base, the base he'd worked on since Mindcrack season 4, was standing with fires only on the lowest floor. The base itself had changed dramatically, it was now a skyscraper with over seventy floors from top to bottom. Doc had an office on the 71st floor, second floor to the top. That floor also ad damage done to it, a Nuke TnT was visible over the edge. Leah flew up to it but the nuke was kicked out of the room exploding directly on top of her causing the second redstone EMP ever.

Guude had a weapon somewhere which could disable redstone systems and take items from people's inventories, chests or even ender chests without being anywhere near them, it was a dangerous weapon against ops since it could remove their powers for a time. Leah was knocked out of the sky as the city went black crashing into the abandoned market stalls right as the waters hit. Anton lifted her body up onto a hill with the rest of the people he saved and then flew into the front doors of Doc's base. They were laced with Lapis, a nice a block as it was it had a deadly effect on people in creative, it took away their powers and put them in adventure mode until they let go or were freed. Anton just switched his game mode quickly and kicked open the door and then switched back. He flew straight up, past confused workers and machinery that now no longer worked. The nuke had been far enough away from Leah to just knock her out for a few hours. Anton reached the room with his op wooden axe ready. A man made entirely out of cake was standing on the raised platform which Doc called his desk area. Doc himself was on the floor by the windows where a huge crack was visible from where he had been presumably thrown against the glass. He cracked his knuckles then began to leave and drew a dagger. He hadn't seen Anton yet because he had his back to him so Anton quickly took a swing at his head but he ducked and stabbed the lapis knife into Anton freezing him instantly, now he couldn't move without going into survival and losing his arm. He fought the lack of motion but there was nothing he could do. The man made of Cake who Anton had nicknamed "Cakeman" was rifling through Docs work then he picked up three sheets and put them in a briefcase and put an exploding knife into Antons back so he had a timer but even if it was removed it would explode anyway as soon as it left. Worst bit was that it was made of lapis so he couldn't warn the others about it's dangers when they went into survival to get it.

**NarnianEwan**

In a cave which had been used in some early UHC season Ewan stood on a platform speaking across a sea of masks which rippled at everything he said with a positive "yes". He was preparing his troops for battle, they were ready to go just needing the signal. He realised he was dragging out his speech so he quickly yelled out "To Victory" And the players in black went wild. Noah was listening in, "That was a long speech, I think you exhausted your troops already. We were falling asleep here" Steeephy was sharpening her four katanas, one for each major draw and each master she'd had. Ewan walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around with a katana in hand forcing off Ewan's 'chest protection and weapons putting him in an arm lock behind his back. Noah picked up one of Ewan's staffs and knocked Steeephys hands down. She sheathed her katana, "Sorry I had ear plugs in, sound makes me lose focus, it's why I don't usually talk much." The ninja pulled out two ear plugs and sat down again and went over her weapons.

Ewan strapped on his gear and walked over to Noah. "I could of held my own"

"Not against her, she may not be the best Op but she's better than most and no offense but you're nearly at the bottom of the Ops for PvP and one of the most cowardly"

Ewan attempted to protest but couldn't find the words and was left alone before he could. It was always like this.

**Slice**

They'd been flying for hours above the skyline where they were safe. They'd been given the order to go to coordinates that were programed into the machine under 'at all costs'. They were a few hundred blocks away when they saw a town, it was alive with flame only the flames were moving. Slice stopped and Mario looked back to. Slice saw the figures before Mario, they were mostly injured, some were carrying spears others had axes and swords but at the front there were three tall spikes. Each with a head of the ops sent after them. Slice was trying to find the similarity but Mario already had it, they were Skywars member who had sided with Tibant.

Mario pulled Slice away and went onto a hill where they stopped. Mario put a block in the stream which flowed down the mountain and immediately it fell through. They went into the hole, it fell all the way down to bedrock. They fell without a noise, not knowing what to expect. Guude, Zisteau and Vechs were there chained by diamond and lapis chains onto massive bedrock boulders that no one could get past. Steeephy stepped out from behind a rock, Noah fell from the ceiling behind them and Ewan put a hand gun to both Slice and Mario's heads. Noah realised who they were and steeephy sheathed her weapons at the same time as Noah. Ewan then put his guns away and walked over to the wall with ancient carvings on..

Guude was the only prisoner awake. Mario walked up to him, he was the third most senior Op in the room but it'd have to do. "Hello Guude"

Guude smiled "Can you sense him to, a three block tall power house. You'd better run he'll rip your heads off like he did with the last spies you sent in." He laughed

"Tell us how to beat him, or I'll crush your head"

"Good threat but I am the owner, you can't kill me. Even the most powerful Ops can't. But you're not one of them, heck, you ain't even the most powerful in the room. He will come here, even if I wanted to tell you it looks like he's just an amazingly skilled and powerful player."

"Great" Mario said as he stormed back to the door which they hadn't noticed was open before. "No answers from him, all he told me is that he doesn't have any weaknesses that can be listed."

"Damn" Said Ewan. Suddenly a head popped down from the ceiling, one of Ewan's ninjas no doubt. He yelled out, "Our lines have been broken he's through." Before suddenly he was pulled up through a block screaming.

"Plan. Three inside, two outside. I'll go inside with Mario and Ewan. Steeephy you go outside with Slice." Noah said drawing his huge double headed axe. "Ready" He asked and they nodded, not sure if they'd survive or not they didn't question him. Three went into the vault and closed it behind them, Slice locked them in.

**Nicenoah2**

They stood ready for ages, knowing an army was massing on the other side of the door. Slice and Steeephy were putting a good fight it looked like, but then an orange line began to appear in the door at a strange angle, everyone tensed up and got ready. It grew brighter and then disappeared. Another one, at a horizontal angle to the previous one, appeared and also began to glow. It only took seconds for this to heat up then stop. For a few second nothing was heard, it was pure silence in the vault. Then the doors were kicked in and there stood Tibant and his army of Skywarriors, ready to feast on blood. Mario quickly did a sweep but he couldn't see his brother anywhere.

Noah lead the charge run straight at Tibant with his heavy axe, he attacked. Tibant ducked quickly and smoothly he never let his hands leave his side until suddenly he had an opening. Tibant kicked out at Noah's armpit and connected the shot. Noah immediately dropped the axe and the army attacked. Mario fired off a beam from his hands, he'd quickly built up a small barrier to but Ewan was just out of reach of it and was twirling blades around while ninjas fell from the ceiling attacking the mob and disappearing inside. Noah was rolling around trying to dodge being stamped on by Tibant who was making dents in the floor. Ewan ran forward suddenly cutting enemies down before they could respond. He made his way over to Tibant and threw an orb of power into Tibants chest. It knocked him back into the far wall, he helped Noah up and grabbed his axe.

By this time his ninjas have taken advantage of the smaller terrain and swamped their larger enemy. Now only Tibant and a hundred others were in their way. Ewan dropped Noah and was just in time to turn around to see Tibants knee three pixels from his face. Mario reacted quickly shooting a purple beam into Tibants knee sending him smashing into a wall by the back wall. The ninjas were suddenly retreating from the entrance. Ewan took a closer look and a huge mob of players swamped down the hole as he ran. Noah and Mario shot beams into the mob but it kept advancing. Tibant got back to his feet and came up behind Mario. "You have gotten in my way once too many times." He hit him in the legs and made him fall to his knees. Tibant came around the front of him "look me in the eyes when you die". Mario looked up and shot red beams of fire into Tibants head sending him back into another wall, making the prison shake. Ewan came over to Noah. "You need to get out of here. No way we can hold the prison"

"No way am I leaving"

"Wasn't a choice" He smiled as two ninjas forced him against a wall and two others grabbed Mario. "They'll keep you safe." He hit a brick and the wall gave way to a secret passageway. The ninjas sprinted down it, unaffected by the weight of the Ops they were carrying.

**NarnianEwan**

Ninjas were falling left and right and soon only he and his friend, IxXpRoShOtXx stood. Tibant came from the mass and Proshot charged, Tibant put three bullets in his head before he's made five steps. "Not my style but whatever" He said not stopping. He dropped the gun and Ewan charged. Tibant grabbed his swords on the first assault pulled them apart then head butted him. Ewan let go of the swords and backed up picking up two other swords. Tibant broke one of the swords and threw the other at Ewan's foot. Ewan dodged to the right and then realised why Tibant hadn't aimed for higher. There was a knife buried from some point in the fight in the wall and he'd just pierced a lung on it. Tibant advanced and brought the other unbroken sword up, he lift Ewan up by the neck and put a sword into his stomach and twisted. You'll watch me free those you failed to hold captive, they'll then kill you. He let Ewan go, he was gasping for breath and couldn't stand from the pain in his side. He freed Guude, then Zisteau, then Vechs. All received kits which looked like they suited them. Vechs pulled out one of his guns and tested his powers, the same powers Etho had. Tibant injected him with a drug and the metal grew stronger and came out of parts of his skin making him looked quite deformed.

He turned and saw Ewan, he screamed something Ewan never heard then stomped on is head, exploding it like a balloon.

**AD**

He felt the loss of an Op, much like all Ops but Ewan had been his friend for some time. He was walking across a biome where no light reached so there were no trees, no animals just blocks that AD couldn't see. He ran on, never stopping. He wasn't heading towards the wall he was looking for the one man who could poke a hole in the walls design, and help him escape. His survivalist master Paulsoaresjr. He had been in the real world but had gone back for Kurt when he realised Kurt wasn't there he gave up and went into the darkness beyond 'the barrier'. He'd been looking for the Vechsian locker, where Vechs kept all his greatest weapons and projects. It was supposed to be a myth but Psj's Swat institute had evidence that said otherwise and besides Paul had a way to get into most things and a knack for getting out of the rest.

AD crossed a hill and stopped at the bottom to eat. He was running out of food and water was running low as well. It had never crossed his mind to stock up before he went to fight Tibant that he might be forced into 'the darkness' along with his first master. AD grabbed his sword up and carried on, heading away from the wall but somehow closer to salvation.

**Vechs**

You know that feeling you get when you think someone's watching you, well Vechs had that ever since he left the prison. He kept checking over his shoulder to see if there was anyone there and kept a throwing knife concealed in each hand. They had managed to capture one of them, a young man who called himself Slice2002. He was complaining and kicking out but Tibant had fixed that by putting a piece of Lapis in his pocket. He was carried by three guards using Lapis poles on his arms and legs. They had only spared him because he was connected closely with the others, the only other thing they spared was his head.

Vechs kept checking his six, making sure that no one was behind him. There was an army though, anyone could hide in amongst them and take a shot at him. Though last time that had happened he'd gotten up. They got nearer where they were heading using Slices tracker and the stranger who had stood up to Tibant alone's tracker. They were coming up to an area which many people never found. The first, smaller Vechs Armoury. It was a masterpiece in engineering, still unopened since Vechs had been there a year before. There were workers who the soldiers dealt with quickly. One approached Vechs looking for forgiveness

"How far have you gotten into the vault?" He asked

"A few pixels then a block of mysterious origin came up behind the decorative rock" The scientist replied

"I would of thought they'd sent someone cleverer, that's solochium. A material only the person who places it down can mine, weather you're creative or not doesn't matter. I just stole some from Guude." Luckily Guude wasn't paying attention. This was the vault he'd been hoping to find the whole war. He checked the radar this thing was just off the coast on an island where a tower was going to be built but couldn't due to an incredible lack of resources.

Vechs snapped the neck of the scientist then walked over to the wall. Someone handed him a pick but he just threw it out of the cave. Tools were useless against this material. He punched his way through five layers of brick and solochium to reach the core. A huge tower of Lava that stopped before you reached the sky. It went off at an angle. Vechs parkoured up there and reached the Vechsian lockers unhurt. Suddenly weapons rained from the sky and the army was armed.

**Noah**

It was a lovely day, it had been for the past few days, but Noah was underground working on a new project to recreate broken redstone. Noah put a mini circuit down and broke two pieces. He placed a small explosive in the room, one day he wanted it not to explode, just be a field that could be programed but for now explosives would have to do, at least for testing. He went out the room and sent a small signal from his computer. The room in front of him exploded into life, quite literally. But then it filled with smoke nearly instantly after. Noah checked the camera, a huge piece of metal was half in a tank of CO2. Noah laughed and cleared the room using the vents then walked in and picked up the pieces of the explosive, checking the circuit was working and it wasn't just chance.

It worked. Noah turned to leave his room then noticed that his guards weren't there. He dived out of his test room before the door did an emergency seal. Grabbing some redstone equipment and attaching it to his inside pockets which weren't visible from the outside.

He picked up his weapons and jumped into the vents where there were the only mics and cameras that could be controlled from his room. He passed his friends rooms dropping small notices in their rooms and carrying on into the gym. This was the worst place he could be but hopefully it would be a distraction. Leah, beechy and Sinde were away doing something so he had to rely on the other Ops. Suddenly from a far wall an arrow was shot and Noah ran away towards the wall. He flipped over it using the wall, landing squarely on his feet with a blade under his arm ready to block. Arrows flew across the room, Noah dived towards the vent but fell low; just liked he planned. He pushed against the wall and landed in the centre of the room rolling. He held the sword he'd unsheathed above his head the whole time. He stood up and levelled the blade and another identical one he'd unsheathed. An arrow came at him. He swung out with one sword and forward with the other, the result was the arrow changed direction and cut the rope of the bow that shot it. The other bows now shot. Noah had nothing else, he placed a beacon and ran. The arrows were catching up then suddenly they were moving extremely slowly. Luckily for him the beacon had been set to speed.

He disarmed the bows then turned around. The beacon was off, and the barrel of a cannon was in his face. Noah went into creative. And a lapis chain shot out and held his arms and lapis blocks his feet.

**WaterPikeHex**

He flew quickly over to the west, he'd been told Anton was somewhere here but no one was sure where except the army but they knew there was something dangerous with him. Water was sure he had been in Doc's place and Doc was probably trapped there. He flew past the blockades and people asking about the recent attacks. He went in through the basement level passing non-moving villagers on conveyer belts, presumably the stock room for Doc shop™.

He found the elevator in the darkened room and flew up it. All the doors were open and he could see a hole which went up to the 71st floor. He reached the 71st floor and clambered out of the elevator and immediately saw the problem. Anton was trapped with Lapis buried in his arms and back stopping him from moving. He went in front of him there was a stained glass which had been cracked and stained with blood. Doc was lying down there on a bed made from materials he'd gathered. He woke up and flipped over the desk which was on its front. Doc drew a knife and threw it and Water caught it, Doc immediately realised it was an Op and collected his knife.

"How long have I been out?" Doc asked

"Communications inside the tower stopped a few hours ago." Water replied

"And the person who was here"

"Reports say only Anton entered the tower."

"No I saw him trying to fight someone"

"Then he must know the lay out of the building and the army's set up."

"Unless he's still here."

"I somehow doubt that" Water walked towards Anton and went it into survival touched the knife then Doc yelled "Stop". Anton was lightly shaking, the most anyone had done while covered in lapis so far. Doc looked closer at the knife. He immediately let go "It's a good thing I stopped you otherwise we'd all be in a mess of trouble."

"What kind of trouble."

"The kind that involves blowing up." And with that Doc jumped down a floor and grabbed a bag. Pike lowered a rope and Doc clambered up with ease. He could have just jumped but he was running on fumes.

"Ok here's the plan. I remove the bombs, then you put them in my cellular charger otherwise 75% of my body will go and probably the rest soon after. Ready?"

"Sure"

Doc pulled out a tool and started it up. It was a type of drill that spun 90 degrees then stopped then went back again. He drilled off two of the three charges on the first knife when Doc began to slow. Water bent down and caught him. "Ok I'll go put these in you're generator but are you sure it will work."

"It's energy, isn't it? Now go"

Water dived down the elevator shaft going all the way to the bottom landing on the old elevator crumpled it. He spawned in a stack of torches and looked around, nothing was working or functioning down here. Noah had given him a test explosive but wasn't sure what to do with it except throw it at redstone and wait for a bang. Hex found some signs and flew around the lower floors following them. They lead him right back to where he was. It was a trick to stall intruders, Water checked the Op archives for a map of Doc's base but nothing would come up in the next 10 minutes and by his estimates Noah and Doc only had a few. He kicked in the door to his left and was greeted by cobwebs, he didn't have time for hunches but he had a feeling about this room. He looked about and thousands of red eyes looked back, nano spiders stood in the way of the generator.

**Anton**

The explosives, or most of them, had been disarmed and were contained in Doc's wrist storage. The first knife had also been removed, it hadn't hurt too much but was glad that Ops got an advanced healing factor when in creative. Doc was beginning to remove the last few when suddenly his eyes began to fade from their usual Christmas colours and his movements became slower but not any less accurate. "Doc?" Anton tried to say but to anyone else's ears it would have been just mumble. Doc tried to stand but was moving too slowly, he fell down onto the floor. He plugged himself into the floor plug over the course of a minute and sat down in the side chair next to his desk because his chair had been smashed. He sat down with two armed explosives in his gloves and shut his eyes, he stopped there and didn't move. The only problem was the lapis knife in Anton's arm still had the arming device in it. If he could move or if the knife fell, Doc was doomed. As was anyone in the bottom of the building.

**WaterPikeHex**

He ran in a straight line away from the advancing army. Running at full speed towards the door, he was in creative but these things drained energy from people in creative. Doc had designed them well.

He leapt through a door and slammed it. He didn't stop and a second later was thankful of that. The spiders had found a way through the walls, floor and began cracking the door, before he had made ten steps. He ran through into the secure room on the bottom floor. He checked the timer. Only a minute or two, it was part way through an update but his transponder wasn't picking up. He had plugged himself in to keep himself alive but it jammed communications and stopped him from going far, or up.

Pike decided enough was enough, he spawned in two spears and ran out. Two spiders leapt into the empty room as he closed the door on them. He spun the spears in his hands to keep moving. Nothing was getting in his way.

He didn't stop at the door simply kicked it down and kept his stance. He went past the room and threw the explosives into it. "I hope Doc disarmed what was left on Antons arm". He pressed a charge and the room behind him and the spiders all exploded.

**Leah**

She landed on the old town hall and opened the door. As she stepped onto the floor it creaked. Normally, she would have backup but because everyone was needed for some reason, her small band of guards had left her. Not that she'd ever need them. She'd always flown solo, but always had the confidence of someone backing her up.

She flew to the window and looked down, the cube world looked so distant from here. She plugged in a power supply and set up the relay. It took her the best part of twenty minutes to set up the signal then another hour or two to set up the computer station which should've served as her base for the next 10 days until someone came to relieve her.

She sat down and prepared the file to add in lights and areas to what would be a prison. There had hardly been any need, but at least if anyone escaped from prison they knew there was somewhere worse, space. And it was right on the door step. So it was better to stay in your cell then try to escape. It was also planned to have minimal guards, two times the maximum prisoner capacity plus a few in the computer rooms, just in case.

She wired up the links to the screen and it came alive with files and such. One file came up but she removed it under spam, it said there was someone watching her.

There was someone else on the ship.

**Ala268**

The ship had been going full throttle for 40 minutes before they reached the barrier and used a deconstruction code to quickly get through without causing permanent damage. The wall reassembled behind them, just like it was designed to do.

Any other ship would have stopped immediately but this wasn't any ordinary ship, the aura Gladius was the peak of physical engineering and redstone work. There was a total of over 20,000 pieces of micro sized redstone circuitry hidden below the decks in the walls to allow control over all the areas of the ship. Currently these functioned to cut the power to the obsidian field at the top of 'the barrier' at a perfect space for the ship. He knew this was safe. He wouldn't have risked it otherwise. A while ago he and a few others had driven back the mobs from 'the barrier' many thousands of bocks into the void. It had been quite the task, costing nearly 2,000 players their lives, some were never found but no one could survive down there and damages exceeding 2 billion pounds.

Ala went down from the main deck where he was stood and into the casino which had been turned into the war cabinet. This was the first trip into the void since the attack on the mobs, no one knew what to expect. Ala sat down and a group of official looking military figures sat down immediately after. Ala checked his watch then plugged it into the table. The watch projected an image which would usually be cards and changed it into blank images. Suddenly the screen went red and a figure appeared, beechy. "Carigate has fallen, repeat. Prison Carigate has fallen. NarnianEwan was pronounced dead there and others, including Steeephy, Slice and Manstar, are missing in action. We need the Aura Gladius here, it's our only weapon that can crush Tibant, or so we think. AD can wait but if spawn falls…. We don't have a solution for that." The screen went black and then the normal blue glow consumed the room.

"What do we do, gentlemen?" Ala asked

"What can we do, we must turn back."

"AD_Quickfeat can save himself"

"We need to help at spawn, if It falls our mission will have been for nothing."

"We don't have an army that can rival Tibants without the Aura" was the common response but one voice stood firm.

"No." Everyone turned in confusion, the stranger who Ala had let on the ship was half way through the door. "We need AD, he told me once of a prophecy. Spawn will fall but if we're there hell gain the Aura and be able to destroy our army without even trying. If we get AD then we can distract and even fight back while the others reclaim spawn."

It was a couple minutes before someone said something, Ala's crazy first man, Tyler. "I think we should listen to the old timer" And a roar of approval sounded through the crowd. Ala now spoke, "Good now that's settled, we need to make haste who knows, if we're quick we may be able to make it back before the attack on spawn." That's when the priority three alert kicked in, the attack had begun.

**Anton**

Water and Anton flew low and fast passing over cities and towns, Doc had been very quick in freeing him and getting them going. There weren't many people out and so they didn't worry, they wouldn't have any way. The priority three alert kicked in, teleporting stopped and all defences were up to all those not opped. Over a hill a mass of torches stood still, presumably a village that had been thought was a target, they passed it without regard. Anton looked down at the city gates, a crowd of many thousands had massed at the gates all except one, they were in lines there but Anton didn't stop to ask questions. Inside, the city was untouched. Even the dirt particles had settled and cars and hovering boats, for the richer people, had been parked or removed. They past through the industrial side heading inwards when a large bang sounded. WaterPike turned around and then went down into a factory bouncing along the ground through a few walls before eventually colliding with a lapis sheet and making a huge dent in the floor. Anton ducked into cover and pulled out a telescope. A massive lapis ship, nearly identical to the Aura was beyond the hill was moving towards spawn. "They found the Vechsian locker!"

**NiceNoah2**

Noah slumped to the floor, behind him a stranger who he couldn't see ran out of the room. He turned into survival and tried to break the lapis, being a weaker ore, but it was stronger than most players. If only he'd inherited Anderz strength as well as his power. Noah checked his side arm, a small handgun, hidden below his shirt. He'd only just had time to arm it before fleeing his room.

Suddenly the other door, opposite to the one the stranger had run from, was broken down. It was Slice, Traxell, WaterPike and Anton. "Hey guys, kinda stuck here."

Traxell fired a ball of energy at the lapis and it instantly broke leaving none of the usual pieces flying, He repeated the process while Anton filled him in on the events. "We also picked up a straggler." From behind Anton stepped Etho, "He'd snuck inside the walls and was making his way here when we saw the ship, even though it can't get into spawn, thanks to the beacon, it can still inflict damage on spawn and the outside world. So for now we wait for them to make their next move"

"What if their move has already been made?" Said Tibant standing in the doorway.

**Tibant**

The last speaker before him immediately attacked. Creating a sphere of gravel and throwing it down on top of him then attacking. Tibant supported it and took the kick Anton delivered, he was strong but Tibant was stronger. Tibant threw the gravel at the group and they scattered. Anton tried to fly away for another quick attack when Tibant grabbed his foot and threw him into the far wall with so much force that he bounced back. As he came back Tibant brought his foot up and then brought it down on Antons back, forcing him 60 blocks below the ground and the tunnel to collapse. "So who's next?"

They all suddenly looked demoralised but still ready to fight. Noah picked up his axe and they all spawned in weapons ready to fight. But then Tibants main group joined him in the destroyed tunnels under spawn. They were still forcing dirt off their heads and weapons when they were taken down and Noah heard something Tibant said about the 'easiest hostile takeover in history'. Etho was the last fighting with Vechs but Vechs's new found strength, better weapons and general power quickly over powered him and forced him on to his knees, a whole block down.

Spawn was now his.

**AD_Quickfeat**

His priority 3 alert had gone off and had now stopped wailing. They'd lost. It said so on his console, he knew they would just this made it no easier to deal with. He could of stopped Tibant when he had the chance. Why had he turned his back on him? That one day was going to be his downfall.

He was still running, he needed to make it to the base. He leapt over a hill and was greeted by a massive pit, a pit where mobs converted. He had only heard of this place, he knew where he was now. He had made it, this was the second Vechsian Locker.

He took an hour to make a shelter by the hill, if there had been a sun he would of attacked when it rose. He checked his blades and guns. He was good. He got out everything he might need. TnT, Lassos, gunpowder, armour, fireworks and even a few sheets of cloth. Finally when he was sure he was ready he climbed up on the hill and armed the TnT cannons he'd made. He lit a redstone torch, getting the attention of most of the mobs very quickly. They began to run towards him, but he waited. They got closer, he still waited. They began to climb he dropped the torch and walked forwards. He jumped right as the first batch exploded. The sea of mobs below him parted and he drew his blades, right before he hit the ground. The cannons didn't stop firing, they made a path through the mobs which AD gladly followed, he would have to be quick at precise as these mobs were hungry. They knew what hunger was more than most.

He ran with the blades tucked under his arms swinging them out every so often at strays making sure he was safe. Two withers had joined the chase when he was two hundred blocks from the pit. The cannons were now getting a bit ahead of him, time for plan number two. He threw down some gunpowder and threw a lasso at each of the withers. He stopped running and the mobs began running towards him. He shot the ground and the gun powder ignited, sending him sailing into the air for a second, a second before the mobs would of crushed him. He ran on the heads of the mobs using his boots and leggings to stop himself catching the zombie virus. He was now getting close to the pit, he was just about to jump when an arrow cut through one of the lassos and freed one of the withers, which immediately began firing to. AD pulled out his sword and cut down the mobs around his feet, then switched to his gun and shot at the skeletons who were the best shots. He was now able to dive into the hole when he saw what he'd worst feared, wither skeletons and blazes had gathered at the holes edge to make a final stand. They could melt and disintegrate armour quickly and effectively, he pulled out his final bowl which he'd just eaten out of and surfed across the ocean of mobs. He jumped right as he came to the final row losing the bowl which was instantly destroyed.

He was now sailing on a thread over a deep dark hole only 15 blocks across. The wither behind him was getting close and the wither he was using was heading towards the wither skeletons and blazes. He let go of the lasso and dropped through the arrows and skulls that were flying, zombies threw brains and iron while AD fell. He used his sheet to slow his fall and glide gently into the darkness and land on a platform, walking as his foot touched the floor. He was ready to meet Paul.

**Leah**

She kept looking behind her, she was alone, why was she looking behind her? A sudden noise from the computer made her jump. She now turned her attention completely on the computer, 'setting up rooms'. This was a relief to her. Now she could relax, it had been an exhausting hour, for some reason.

She sat back, finally able to relax. She heard a floorboard creek. Leah immediately spun round, but there was no one there. She peered into the darkness something wasn't right. "Hello? Is someone there?" No response. The lighting seemed to suddenly fail from far back in the ship leaving a patch of darkness, this patch got nearer and nearer until it was on her. She could hear someone breathing right next to her but when the lights came on no one was there. She had to get out and fast.

**Jam40e**

Checking below decks was a boring task but someone had to do it. He was checking through the unused guest rooms when a loud 'BANG' came from the end of the corridor. He immediately went over to it, "Probably a burst pipe" He thought to himself. He opened the door and shone the torch in but to his surprise this room had no back. He could see out into 'the void' and the walls glistened purple, like a weird kind of obsidian. There was a strange noise. A figure covered in the purple. "Here let me help you, you weren't supposed to be down here." He tried to get a look at the players face, it was someone he knew but hadn't seen in a long time. "Crafted? CraftedMC? But you died in 'the cleansing of the barrier, how are you alive out here? How could…" But before another word could be said Crafted jumped the eight blocks towards jam40e and bit him in the neck leaving a purple mark.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Jam40e rose untouched by the other purple strangers that had passed him, he some how understood them. Felt connected to them, he got up and realised what he must do. He must connect everyone.

**PaulsoaresJr**

He looked out into the cameras. A boy, no now a man, he had changed since Paul had last seen him, was striding down the halls wielding two blades much like Paul had. Paul knew him from somewhere, just where? Either way he needed to prove himself. "Start up the traps" He said. And the machines responded.

**Authors Note: I did struggle with this one, personally I over thought the next chapters so sorry this one's late by nearly a month but here it is. Please look out for the next chapter in Arrival.**


End file.
